Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна
– восьмая серия пятого сезона и 99 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. В этом эпизоде Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш спорят насчёт того, как решить проблему, когда их карта знаков отличия вызывает в Гриффонстоун. Производство "Галена" была показана в одном из анимационных изображений на Ponycon NYC 15 февраля 2015 года.20150216_113643.jpg (2015-02-16). Проверено 16 февраля 2015. Заархивировано. Иллюстрации в книге «Великие грифоны прошлого» и обратный кадр Дедушки Графа нарисовала Ребекка Дарт.the ancient Griffon storybook images were illustrated by the amazing @R_Dart #MLP5 Джейсон Тиссен. Twitter (2015-05-23). Проверено 23 мая 2015.Big ups to @R_Dart for designing those amazing flashback sequences in today's episode. SO. FLIPPING. COOL. #MLP5 Джимм Миллер. Twitter (2015-05-23). Проверено 23 мая 2015. Из-за конфликта расписаний этот эпизод изначально должен был быть написан Митчем Ларсоном, в то время как сценаристкой сотого эпизода должна была быть Эми Китинг Роджерс.Amy Keating Rogers on Twitter: #MLP5 Fun Facts! Due to scheduling higgledy piggledy,... Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-05-23). Проверено 23 мая 2015. В оригинальном сценарии Джильда продавала перья, которые она срывала из своих же крыльев, но никто из грифонов не покупал их, поскольку у них были свои перья, так же как и идея быть «грубым».https://twitter.com/KeatingRogers/status/602597751231123456 Amy Keating Rogers on Twitter Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-05-24). Проверено 3 апреля 2016. В трансляции этого эпизода на Treehouse TV было приглушено слово Джильды в адрес Радуги «неудачница», а также те моменты, когда Пинки Пай и Джильда обзывали друг друга «слабаки» и когда Радуга назвала Джильду «дура». Краткий пересказ Новое задание дружбы В своём Сахарном дворце Пинки Пай печёт торт по одному из старинных бабушкиных рецептов с Зубастиком. Но вдруг её знак отличия начинает сиять, что значит, что её очередной раз вызывает Карта знаков отличия. Перед уходом Пинки доверяет Зубастику всю выпечку. thumb|Искорка смотрит на Гриффонстоун. В Замке Дружбы Сумеречная Искорка, несомненно, приходит в восторг по поводу того, что карта вызывает Пинки Пай и Радугу Дэш в королевство грифонов, а именно: в Гриффонстоун. Искорке как бы интересна история грифонов, чего не скажешь Радуге, которая явно не рада тому, как Джильда (её прежняя подруга) обращалась с её друзьями во время визитов в Понивилль. Согласно Искорке, королевство грифонов имеет обширную историю, неразрывно связанную с древней реликвией — Идолом Борея. Она разочарована тем, что карта не вызывает её в Гриффонстоун, но она уверена, что Пинки и Радуга сумеют решить какую бы то ни было проблему в королевстве. Королевство грифонов thumb|left|И снова вместе. После поездки на Поезде Дружбы, Радуга и Пинки лезут в горы в Гриффонстоун, следуя написанному Искоркой для них путеводителю. Они ожидают увидеть величественное королевство, однако, к их изумлению, это оказывается... маленький, захудалый городок с грубыми жителями. Они встречают Джильду, которая всё ещё имеет на них зуб, и её Дедушку Графа. Дедушка Граф поясняет,— правда, за пару битсов,— что некогда Гриффонстоун был великим городом гордых и объединённых грифонов благодаря Идолу Борея. Но во время правления его последнего короля на город напал монстр Аримаспи и отобрал идола. Когда Аримаспи упал в Бездонную Бездну, идол был окончательно потерян — и Гриффонстоун пришёл в упадок. Радуга Дэш считает, что карта послала её с Пинки в Гриффонстоун, дабы отыскать Идола Борея и восстановить былые гордость и славу королевства. Несмотря на наплевательское отношение Джильды к идолу, Пинки идёт в библиотеку Гриффонстоуна, а Радуга Дэш готовится к экспедиции в Бесконечную Бездну. Различные идеи thumb|Пока Пинки помогает печь,... В то время как Радуга вынуждена иметь дело с жаждущими денег грифонами, Пинки Пай застаёт библиотеку в таком же беспорядке, как и весь остальной город. Она разговаривает с довольно озлобленной Джильдой и, к своему величайшему потрясению, обнаруживает, что в королевстве, во-первых, петь нельзя, во-вторых, нет магазина «Всё для вечеринок» и, в-третьих, пекарни тоже нет. Единственное, что здесь есть,— это грифонское печенье, которое Джильда продаёт, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь, но, видимо, оно ужасно гадкое, поэтому Пинки предлагает свои услуги. Когда из-за отвлечения на запах готовящегося печенья с неба падает грифон по имени Грета, то Джильда помогает ей встать. Пинки Пай, разумеется, это замечает и отмечает хорошую сторону Джильды, но та настаивает, что в Гриффонстоуне нет друзей. Когда она жалеет о своей бывшей подруге, Пинки вспоминает Радугу Дэш и мигом идёт на её поиски. thumb|left|...Радуга лезет в бездну. Тем временем, когда Радуга Дэш спускается в Бездонную Бездну, верёвка рвётся, из-за чего та падает на выступ Бездны с растянутым копытом. К тому же дует слишком сильный ветер, плюс нет битсов, чтобы заплатить грифону, так что бедняга Радуга вынуждена орать и звать на помощь. К счастью, Пинки слышит этот зов и возвращается в город, чтобы попросить помощи у Джильды. Воспоминание о дружбе thumb|Мы пилоты, хоть юны. Пока Джильда продолжает выпечку, прибегает Пинки и зовёт её на помощь. Джильда, видимо, не заинтересована в бедах бывшей подруги, но Пинки просит её вспомнить о тех временах, когда они были друзьями. Джильда вспоминает свой первый день в Детском лётном лагере, когда она была трусливым, только что оперившимся грифоном. Над её неумением летать насмехались Хупс, «Дам-Белл» и «Скор», но появилась кобылка Радуга и заступилась за неё. Благодаря их взаимной любви к полёту Радуга и Джильда стали близкими друзьями. Слезливая Джильда всё-таки соглашается помочь. thumb|left|Пожертвование делает врагов друзьями. Джильда и Пинки прибегают к Бездне и лезут вниз на помощь Радуге. Когда выступ рушится и Радуга падает ещё глубже, Пинки пикирует, но нечаянно влечёт за собой Джильду. Пинки хватает Радугу, а Джильда цепляется за другой выступ, пока они болтаются на верёвке. На выступе напротив Джильда находит — внимание! — долгожданного Идола Борея. Она пытается его прихватить, но Пинки помалу теряет хватку за Радугу. Прежде чем пони успевают продолжить падение, Джильда вытаскивает их на безопасное место, а идол падает в Бездонную Бездну. Эпилог Джильда извиняется за то, что так обращалась с Радугой и Пинки. Радуга принимает извинение, но вместе с этим огорчается, ибо без Идола Борея Гриффонстоун так и не будет восстановлен. Однако Пинки другого мнения: она верит, что карта их послала как раз не за идолом, а за кое-чем получше: дружбой, конечно же. А с дружбой королевство станет как нельзя более величественным. чем прежде. thumb|Джильда, вестник дружбы в Гриффонстоуне. Пинки и Радуга поощряют Джильду подружиться с Гретой, предложив ей свежевыпеченное грифонское печенье,— и это удаётся на славу. Тут знаки отличия Пинки и Радуги начинают сиять,— значит, задание в Гриффонстоуне выполнено. Они доверяют Джильде распространение дружбы по всему королевству, а Радуга убеждает её, что они вскоре снова с ней увидятся. Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш направляются домой, причём Пинки интересуется, как Зубастик справляется с выпечкой. Однако, как видно на экране, Зубастик за это время ничего не сделал: как он был в неподвижном положении, в котором его оставила Пинки, так он и остался. Цитаты :Пинки Пай: Может, ты поедешь с нами? Ведь ты всё же Принцесса дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, нет, если бы карта хотела, чтобы я посетила самое крутое королевство в Эквестрии, осмотрела бы дворец и увидела идола, который объединил целый вид, она бы, наверное, так и сказала. :Пинки Пай: Что ты читаешь, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Искорка написала целую книгу, что нам делать в Гриффонстоуне. :Пинки Пай: Вроде пособия, чтобы понять, какую проблему надо решить? :Радуга Дэш: И не только. Это как Искорка лично, но в форме книги. Искорку "Всегда носите достаточно битсов. Грифоны обязательно помогут, если вы поделитесь богатством". :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Джильда. :Джильда: Дэш. :Пинки Пай: Пинки! :Пинки Пай: статуе Как грустно видеть ваш город таким, король, но Радуга Дэш ошибается. Это не может быть из-за пропавшего куска золота. король Грувер Ты права, Пинки! И у тебя красивые волосы! нормально О, король Гровер, старый вы льстец! :Пинки Пай: А! Я знаю, что нужно Гриффонстоуну! :Джильда: Поменьше пони? :Пинки Пай: Песня! У меня есть супер-песня про улыбки, которая развеселит самого ворчливого грифона! вдыхает :Джильда: Тут петь нельзя! :Пинки Пай: Но, но как демонстрировать позитивные музыкальные номера без пения? :Джильда: Да, это проблема Гриффонстоуна — отсутствие позитивных музыкальных номеров. :Пинки Пай: жуёт Рецепт Дедушки Графа хорош, но ему не хватает одного ингредиента. :Джильда: Ой, да неужели. «Дружбы»? :Пинки Пай: Э, нет. Пищевой соды. :Пинки Пай: расстоянии Вот ты где! Забудь об идоле! Я поняла, как решить главную проблему Гриффонстоуна! Печенье! :Пинки Пай: Никуда не уходи! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Куда я отсюда денусь? :рушится :Радуга Дэш: крики Надеюсь, что никуда! :Джильда: Ладно. Я ей помогу. Если не буду считаться её подругой. :Пинки Пай: Я поняла тебя. аудиенции Но она считается! :Джильда: Держись, неудачница! Я иду к тебе! :Радуга Дэш: Почему ты так долго, копуша?! :Джильда: Для грифона нет ничего лучше золота. :Пинки Пай: Это потому, что у вас нет дружбы! Если вы начнёте заботиться друг о друге, Гриффонстоун станет ещё более прекрасным королевством, чем раньше! И вам не нужен для этого золотой идол. Вы просто нужны друг другу. :Радуга Дэш: Ого, Пинки. Это было... очень слащаво. :Пинки Пай: Эх, а что мне сказать? Я всегда такая. Галерея Справки en:The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone de:Der Schatz von Greifenstein pl:Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone uk:Утрачений скарб Грифонстоуна Категория:Серии пятого сезона